


Across the Milky Way

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Family Relationships - Freeform, traditional fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: RokuNami. Based on the Tanabata fairy tale. Namine just wants to see her husband again; can she convince her father, the Emperor of Heaven, to let her see him? One shot.





	Across the Milky Way

Naminé gazed sorrowfully at the mirror before her. Why did her father not love her?  _ No, I know he loves me, _ she told herself, but it still didn’t stop her from  _ feeling _ like he didn’t love her. Her whole life, he said he wanted her to be happy. “Someday, I want you to marry a good man,” he told her many times. “I want you safe and happy.”

She didn’t feel very happy at that moment.

The princess took up the comb laying on the vanity and began sliding it through her blonde locks. Naminé fingered the strands and thought about her mother, from whom she had inherited the color. As if her thoughts were a summoning spell, her beautiful, perfect mother appeared behind her.

“Mama!” she wailed, unable to keep from yelling a childish name and throwing her arms around Her Imperial Majesty Lunafreya, Empress of Heaven. 

“There, there, Naminé,” her mother soothed, hugging her in turn and running a hand along her hair. “I know your father seems harsh right now—”

“He separated me from my husband!” Naminé interrupted. Normally she would have given her mother the respect she deserved, but at that moment she was far more focused on how much she missed someone she was  _ supposed _ to spend the rest of her life with. “Mother, can’t you tell him to let me go?”

Lunafreya shook her head. “Naminé, you  _ know _ the reason why you two were separated. You were both failing in your duties. Even as a princess, you cannot shirk duties because you are in love.”

Naminé’s eyes shut in an attempt to stall the tears forming. Yes, she knew full well that duty was above everything when you were a princess. Not even how much she loved her husband was a good reason. She  _ knew _ that, and yet had willfully ignored it. “I… I… I want to be with him.” Even that sounded petulant to her ears.

Lunafreya took a seat next to her daughter. She knew this was hard for Naminé, but she also knew it had been hard for Noctis to punish them. “Naminé,” she sighed, wondering how it had all come to this, “I know you and Roxas love one another, just as your father and I do. But do you think, even here, in the same palace, your father and I get to spend every minute of every day together?”

The princess frowned and shook her head. “I could have told you that a long time ago. But you still live together! He banished Roxas to the other side of the Milky Way!”

“He  _ separated _ you two across the Milky Way,” Lunafreya corrected. “No banishment. Do not twist your father’s actions because you are angry.”

Naminé turned away to the mirror again. Her mother was right; she was acting like a selfish, spoiled child. What would Roxas say if he had seen that? He would never say so, but she knew it had been shameful. At that moment, she wished he were with her more than ever. Roxas was her rock, her compass. Without him she felt lost.

Another of her many combs peeked out of the collection she kept on her vanity. He had loved her hair and tried helping her style it, even though he knew nothing about hair styling. All those days spent together, learning more about each other and falling deeper in love, were now a distant memory. “It does not change the fact I will never see my husband again,” she whispered, her breath hitching as the tears began to fall.

“It certainly has not helped your productivity,” Lunafreya commented. The loom at the room’s corner, once Naminé’s pride and joy, lay unattended to and barely worked upon. Lunafreya knew her daughter had not woven much more than she had when still with her husband. Hopefully Roxas was taking better care of his herds, although she doubted it was much more than how Naminé was doing with  _ her _ tasks. At the very least, she hadn’t heard anything about something getting trampled.

“ _ Please _ , Mother. Isn’t there anything you can say to Father?” Naminé begged. “I am not happy, I feel no desire to work, and… I just want to be with Roxas again. Separating us has not done anything for my weaving, like you said.”

Her mother got back to her feet and took up the comb Naminé had thrown aside. Naminé’s hair still needed styling after all. “I know the punishment is harsh,” she began, “but your father was beside himself regarding you. The two of you completely ignored  _ everyone _ . Roxas’s herds suffered and trampled all over heaven. Your weaving was so subpar, your father was too embarrassed to show them at court like always.  _ I _ was too embarrassed,” she added, lest her daughter think it was all Noctis. “He tried  **many** times to convince the two of you to do your work. You did not, and therefore he had to take drastic measures. He is the Emperor of Heaven, and not even his beloved daughter can be given too much leniency.” She was pleased to note that Naminé guiltily looked down. Her father may be Emperor, but he still had enemies and could not show weakness. His punishment for Naminé and Roxas was also a warning for his court.

Naminé sat in silence while Lunafreya braided her hair and began pinning it up. At last, just as her mother slid in the last pin, the princess spoke, “I’m sorry, Mother. I should have behaved better. But it’s just—I… I never thought I’d  _ ever _ fall in love.”

Lunafreya’s heart broke at the reminder. She and Noctis had showered their daughter with love, but despite her beautiful weaving and warm heart, she had long passed marrying-age when she finally met Roxas. Their union had been arranged by Noctis on top of that. At first she and her husband were grateful their daughter was happy, but—well, then they weren’t. She placed her hands on Naminé’s shoulders and leaned down, looking at the pair of them in the mirror. “I know, Naminé, I know. But it’s time to accept responsibility. Your father doesn’t intend to separate you two forever.”

The princess didn’t really believe such a statement. After all, the emperor had expressed himself severely when he sent Roxas away and took her back home. “If he’d just let me  _ see _ him, I could work harder!” Naminé sniffed, rubbing her eye. Beneath her tears, however, she knew she was ready to face her father now. It had been long enough to accept her embarrassing behavior for what it was.

“I know that.” Lunafreya smiled and patted her daughter’s shoulders. “That’s why I came in here.”

Naminé looked up inquisitively. “Really?”

“Really. Now come along. It’s time to plead your case to your father.”

The two women glided through the halls, their many kimono layers trailing after them. Their steps were slow and measured, and Naminé could feel eyes of the courtiers upon her as they passed by. Her father would no longer be embarrassed by her, she decided, and held her head high. She was a  _ princess _ , a  _ princess of heaven _ . She could plead her case before her father without being embarrassing. If she were to embarrass him, he would  **never** grant her wish.

Naminé wanted to see Roxas again, more than anything, so she needed to do this right.

The doors opened for Her Majesty and Her Highness, and Lunafreya strode confidently up before her husband where he was seated. “Anata,” she greeted, bowing to him. It was no secret among the court that Noctis and his empress were affectionate, and here in his private chambers, she could be.

Noctis smiled and bowed in return, although his attention was focused largely on his daughter. Naminé had been cleaned up: her hair was no longer a mess, and her kimono were layered appropriately and not the unsightly mismatched pattern she had worn not even a week ago. Perhaps there was hope for his daughter yet.

“Father,” Naminé greeted in turn, bowing as well. She received a greeting, but could not bring herself to speak just yet.  _ This is my only chance. _ After another moment, she finally opened her mouth, “I understand now… my behavior, and my husband’s, was unacceptable. We did not perform our duties as we should have, and embarrassed you.” While her mother had finally driven it into her head, it was a conclusion she had been pondering on for some time.

Noctis leaned forward but remained silent, sensing that Naminé wasn’t finished.

Naminé’s voice trembled slightly, although she wished it to be steady. Her emotions would  _ not _ get the better of her, not now. “But… but I cannot work, even now that we are not together.” She rushed to speak before her father could admonish her, “I only need to see him again, Father. Please. If I were allowed to see him, I could work focus on my work.”

Noctis looked to his wife. Lunafreya nodded, her eyes telling him everything. Naminé had learned her lesson, and he knew that Roxas had as well. His son-in-law had sent a message only just that morning, humbly requesting an audience with the emperor for the purpose of his marriage. In it, he implied that he was still willing to obey the emperor’s commands, but that he would very much like to see his wife.

But Noctis could not be certain that his precious daughter and her husband would  _ keep _ that lesson learned, or if they would regress. He needed Roxas, especially, to watch his herds so they didn’t trample all over heaven. It was unbecoming for a member of the royal family to be so forgetful, unwatchful, and quite frankly, uncouth. As much as Noctis didn’t want to, he would have to set some rules down, at least for a while. It hurt him far deeper than he was willing to tell them, as he considered Roxas family, and seeing his daughter upset had not been easy.  _ It’s why I love Lunafreya; she can explain things for me.  _ His dear wife understood him and could explain his motivations while he was allowed to keep a commanding exterior.

Naminé still waited before him; he knew she was trying to be patient, but the tremor in her hands told him she was becoming anxious. He would need to make a decision and tell her. “Naminé,” he said, smiling to put her at ease, “I am pleased you learned your lesson. But you must understand that I cannot be certain letting you see him will actually help you, or if it will continue to hinder you.”

Her face crumpled and she brought her sleeves to her face to hide her shame and tears. Even now, her father was going to tell her no, and she would never see Roxas again.  _ I thought you wanted me to be safe and happy when I grew up. What more must I do to see Roxas just once? _

“ _ However _ ,” her father continued, and Naminé’s head jerked up to look at him again. “However. I do not wish to see you like this, so I am granting you a reprieve. It will not be easy, Naminé, but if you want to see your husband again, you will have to listen to me.”

The princess wanted to weep with shame but instead brought her sleeves to her face again. She had humiliated her father so badly that he didn’t trust her entirely anymore. He was still being strict with her instead of letting the punishment be over.  _ But I accepted that only seeing Roxas would be enough. It  _ **_has_ ** _ to be enough.  _ “Yes, Father,” she replied, still behind her sleeves.

“Every year, on the seventh day of the seventh month, until I am certain that you both will work and do your duties without myself or your mother interfering, you two will be allowed to meet for a single day.”

Naminé blinked. “But… but  _ today _ is the seventh day of the seventh month.”

“Then go. He will be across the Milky Way. As long as you are back before noon tomorrow, I will look the other way and consider it today.”

His daughter, who took  _ so much _ after her mother, fair flew into his arms and hugged him. “Thank you Papa!” she cried. “Thank you!” And with that, she was gone again in a whirlwind.

“You won’t regret it,” Lunafreya said, smiling as she leaned against him. “I have a feeling they’ll be working very hard just to see each other once a year.” Then her smile turned mischievous. “Do you think we’ll have grandchildren anytime soon?”

“Maybe if we’re lucky,” he answered, smiling himself.

* * *

Naminé wanted to run the entire way to the Milky Way, but it was too far from the palace to the beautiful river. Instead she called for her carriage and it was readied in short order. She tried to settle herself for the short trip there, but her heart was beating so fast she thought it might burst. Would Roxas really be waiting for her across the Milky Way? How had he known to be there? Had her father told him about this arrangement before speaking to her? These questions plagued her mind the entire ride. Naminé vaguely wondered if she would be sick from the questions and the nerves.

At last, they stopped. Naminé peeked out through the curtains and gasped. The bridge was out! How was she to see him now?

“Your Highness, we can’t go any further from here,” one of her attendants fretted.

“Pay it no heed!” Naminé commanded, climbing out to their shock. “I will find a way to cross!”

“But, Your Highness! Wait!”

Naminé ran. “Roxas!” she called, hoping that he was on the other side of the broken bridge. “Roxas!”

A faint voice called back. “Naminé!” It took a few minutes, but at last she spotted him in the distance. “Naminé!” he called again, waving.

She sank to her knees. The river was too deep to wade, too wide to swim, too swift to take a boat. If the bridge was broken, there was no way to see him. “It’s not fair, only to be stopped now,” she wept, shedding tears. Naminé knew life wasn’t fair. She knew her father likely didn’t know the bridge was out, or he would have ordered it fixed before sending his daughter anywhere close. But knowing all of this didn’t make it easier. Just when she had been granted her wish to see him, something was still preventing her from reuniting with him. Was this some sort of further punishment? Would she have to wait another year?

“Please, I just want to see him,” she cried. She tried wiping the tears away, but it was no use. She heard Roxas calling her name again, but he probably knew it was just as hopeless as she did.

Then she heard a fluttering of wings.

Naminé looked up, tears still on her face, and watched in awe as thousands of magpies flew up and out of the water. “Earthly birds!” she gasped. They weren’t even wet from the river. It took only a moment more to realize they were forming a bridge. A bridge! The birds heard her cries—perhaps Roxas’s too—and flew all the way up from Earth so that she might cross the Milky Way! “What beautiful, wonderful birds!” She was never going to say a bad thing about magpies ever again.

Just as her attendants caught up with her, she ran again, this time across the magpies toward her husband. “Roxas!” she called one more time, laughing now.

He had noticed the same thing she had, and was running toward her too. She could see his face now, looking just as excited to see her as she felt to see him. “Naminé!”

The magpies weren’t finished forming a bridge, but Naminé paid it no heed. She leapt over the gap, straight into his arms. He caught her, spinning her around as they laughed, tears on their cheeks. Still laughing, still crying, they kissed, once, twice, three times.

It wasn’t a happily ever after—definitely not the marriage they had envisioned—but to them, reuniting meant things would work out. Tomorrow would mean separation, but in that moment, they were together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You might be thinking Namine is really weepy. This is based on traditional Japanese fiction: just how characters blush a lot in English fiction, characters cry a lot in Japanese fiction. This is especially true in ancient Japanese tales; I can't remember if this was a real guy or not, but story goes that one man wanted to be more weepy than he was, so he kept a bottle of water in his sleeve. His wife figured it out and filled it with ink to punish him for tricking everyone. Obviously he looked like a complete fool when he used his bottle without noticing it was full of ink.  
> Let me know what you think about Noctis/Lunafreya. I haven't played FFXV but they seemed ideal for the Emperor and Empress of Heaven roles.


End file.
